


Mistakes Were Made (and Now We Have to Fix Them)

by SuperSilverSpy



Series: Helping Boy Wonder- The Batman [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Batman, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Swears, SilverGrayson, SuperSilverSpy, jason Todd is a good bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSilverSpy/pseuds/SuperSilverSpy
Summary: Do Not ReadIs Being Re-written
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd and Roy Harper, Jason Todd and Wally West
Series: Helping Boy Wonder- The Batman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808638
Comments: 28
Kudos: 189





	Mistakes Were Made (and Now We Have to Fix Them)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead, in case you were wondering  
> A day late in my updating schedule, I know  
> Sorry about that  
> Anyway, as per request of one of my lovely readers  
> Jason goes to Roy and Wally first  
> I'm finally getting around to editing To Be Bat so you guys might wanna re-read that first  
> Enjoy!

**I did some painting over the weekend, tell me what you think (and I trust you guys not to steal from me, okay?)**

They met at batburger with the excuse of hanging out. Talking and laughing, they caught each other up on all that’d been going on in their respective lives over lunch.

“So,” said Roy easily, halfway through “What do you want?”

“I want to hang out with my friend cause I haven't seen him in a while, what's wrong with that?”

  
“What's wrong, is that Kori could use some company near the anniversary of her last break up and you said this was important.”

  
“Yeah, Kori.” Jason responds, expression hardening.

“What’s that look for?” Roy says defensively.

“Dick hasn’t exactly been sunshine and rainbows lately either, you wanna tell me what that’s about?” There was the chance, maybe he was wrong, maybe his friend hadn’t made the same mistake as the Tamaranian. Jason didn’t want to believe it.

“Are you kidding me? You think it’s her fault? He has no right to be upset” the air was tense at the outburst. Roy’s temper may be legendary, but nothing rivaled the Red Hood’s.

”Then tell me, tell me how their breakup went” Jason didn't yet know the whole story. He knew how it ended, but the other needed to say it himself.

“I thought you knew,” he snarked.

  
“I know what I think, but what I’d like to know is how your view got twisted in that thick skull of yours ” Roy bristled, but told it anyway.

“Well since you asked so nicely, some time travelers from an alternate universe came to stop their world from ending and all. One of them was a shapeshifter named Mirage. Apparently in her universe Dick was her boyfriend or something. Dick cheated on Kori with her. Broke her heart like an a**.”  
  
Pfft, no one who really knew Dick would believe that in a million years, and he said as much.  
  
“Dick doesn't just cheat on people he loves Roy, he's like, ridiculously loyal, you know that! I can’t believe-” The bit about a shapeshifter… 

“You didn’t see the look on Kori’s face when Mirage strode in bragging about how easy he was. F***ing Dick Grayson lives up to his name-”

“Are you kidding me?” Came the growl, something glowing in the depths of those pit green orbs as Jason snarled, righteous anger flowing through his veins “You didn’t see the look on his face when I found him drunk to the gills, traumatized as f***. He didn’t know it was her! I would’ve thought you were better than this.” 

“And I would’ve thought you were smarter, it was _he_ who was in the wrong, can’t you see? I mean sure, Mirage took the form of Kori to do it, but still, even if he didn't mean to- it still hurt Kori super bad. She _trusted_ him and he-"

“Was raped! F***ing h*** Roy” silence rang as both men stilled, one in disbelieving horror, the other panting heavily as he tried and failed to get his temper under control.

“It wasn’t-” he tried weakly, but Jason ignored him, continuing his accusation,

“You all treated him like he cheated, didn't you? Blamed him, talked dirty about him, _shamed_ him for years!” The man felt sick, Dick was probably never told it wasn't his fault, had been told the opposite. 

  
  


“I-" Roy was pale, Jason could see the exact moment when reality dawned on the estranged arrow.

“He didn't know it wasn't Kori, do you honestly believe he would've consented if he did?” That did it.  
  
“Sh**, Jason. I can't believe- Dick was like a little brother to me and I-" his voice cracked, “you needed me for something,” Roy lifted his head, searching the other man's face, “to help him I'm guessing?”

The bat grinned, calling over his shoulder, “you can come out now"

A crash, a curse, and a disgruntled Wally appearing from nowhere later. The trio sat together at last.  
  
“You heard all that?” Asked Roy.  
  


The speedster nodded solemnly, “I assume you want me to tell my story as well?”

“Yep, I think knowing more about how Dickie Bird managed to piss off his respective teams would be helpful.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You all know how much I love it when you comment, right?  
> I always respond...  
> So please please do  
> Fanfiction is meant to be interacted with  
> Plus, I'm always bored  
> And forever open to constructive criticism  
> Other than that,  
> I have no idea how this work is going to play out  
> But I'm excited to see how it does  
> Stay tuned though, cause I think I'm gonna write a prequel to To Be Bat  
> And it'll be filled with Dick and Jay bonding  
> If you haven't already, please check out my Dick Grayson Whump bingo  
> it's next on my updating list and there's still plenty of squares available  
> Sorry for the long AN
> 
> Stay whelmed!  
> -Silver


End file.
